A service provider may provide services to a client based on need. For example, automotive telematic systems currently provide location-based services for vehicles over a wireless telecommunications network. Typically, the system instantly connects vehicle occupants to a service provider for roadside services, for example, while automatically reporting the vehicle position. An automotive telematic system uses a cellular phone for voice and data communications and an onboard global positioning system receiver for positioning. Typically, the automotive telematics systems are activated manually by the user pushing a button or, alternatively, the system can activate automatically when one of the vehicle's safety sensors detects an emergency event, for example. Activation of the system results in a connection to a service provider and the user may be connected to a service provider advisor. These call centers may initiate need-specific services depending on the needs of the user (e.g., roadside assistance, unlocking doors remotely).
Many companies operate customer service call centers where customers can call for information, product support or to initiate a transaction. Typically, these customer service providers operate as a call center or centralized office that answers incoming telephone calls from customers. In a call center the call is then typically answered by a telephone system known as an automatic call distributor (ACD) or private branch exchange (PBX). Subsequent routing of the calls is determined by the call center. In telephone systems, an Automatic Call Distributor (ACD) is a device or system that may route incoming calls to a specific agent. The routing strategy is usually a rule-based set of instructions that tells the ACD how calls should be handled, often based on the user's automatic number identification (ANI).
The ANI is a feature of telephony intelligent network services that permits subscribers to display or capture the telephone numbers of calling parties. The ANI is similar to the use of a calling number identification system (caller ID) that transmits a callers number to the called party's telephone equipment during the ringing signal. Based on the location linked to the party's telephone number, the caller may be routed to a unique location-relevant service provider. However, the ANI locates a static location and doesn't identify the location of a mobile location based on a mobile telephone number (e.g., cell phone number).